Stranger In My Arms
by Just Gabz
Summary: In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older man's.
1. Unusual Behaviour

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter One - Unusual Behaviour_**

Ianto stared up at the ceiling of his flat. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Something just wasn't right. Jack's behaviour the last couple of days was anything but ordinary, even for him. The night before was the first night Jack had ever scared him.

_"Tell me what's wrong Jack?" Ianto asked, sitting down by his desk._

_"I wish I could, I just can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't tell you that either."_

_"Why!?" Ianto had lost all patience, he just wanted to know the truth._

_"Promise me something." Jack said, seeming to change the subject._

_"What?"_

_"Keep fighting. If you notice I'm behaving odd in the next couple of days. do something about it."_

_"You're acting odd now!" Ianto grabbed Jack by the shoulders, "Tell me what's going on."_

_"I can't. If I act _really _odd, do something. Don't tell me or Gwen, just do something."_

_"Jack, what the hell?"_

_"Don't ask."_

_"I'm worried about you."_

_"Go home."_

_"Did you hear what I just said? I'm worried about you!"_

_"Go home Yan, it's not safe for you here."_

_"We're in the hub. No one can get in." Ianto pointed out._

_"That doesn't matter. Please go home, for me."_

_Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and could see the fear. He'd never seen fear in those eyes before. It was chilling to think that something had Jack this scared. Worst of all in Ianto's mind was that Jack was refusing to tell him what was going on which could only mean he was protecting him._

_"You're scaring me Jack."_

_"I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you but I cant. Just please go home, you'll be safer."_

_"...Okay...if that's what you want."_

_"It's not but it's for the best." Jack smiled nervously._

_Ianto got up and turned to leave. He had reached the door before he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder. he turned back and barely had time to prepare himself for the kiss Jack pulled him into. It wasn't like Jack's usual kisses. It was desperate and it felt like jack was going to let it last as long as he could, like t was the last time they'd touch._

_"What was that?" Ianto asked cautiously as they parted._

_"Be careful Ianto."_

Ianto hadn't spent a night in his flat in so long, it was hard to even go in that night. It had felt so empty, so cold without Jack there to keep him warm. He knew he had to leave, it was time for work but he couldn't bring himself to get up, not yet. The closest thing he had gotten to that was sitting up.

He rubbed his eyes, wishing he'd actually gotten some sleep but all he could do was think about Jack and what he was doing. There were only so many things that could make a man like Jack as scared as he was. Jack was more afraid of whether the Welshman would be safe.

Ianto rubbed his eyes again before getting up. If he could get to the hub and see Jack, be reassured, maybe he'd feel better. As Ianto showered and got ready, all he could think about was the fear in Jack's eyes. He hadn't even noticed that the suit he had put on was Jack's favourite. If he was perfectly honest, he didn't care either. If he wore it, maybe it'd bring Jack's smile back, make everything okay. Any bit of hope seemed to be important to cling on to at that moment.

Ianto drove to the hub, letting out a shakey breath. As he walked in he tried to stop the unease in his stomach. The cog door rolled open and he stepped through carefully. When he finally caught sight of Jack, his feelings were conflicted. In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older man's

**_I hope you like this first chapter. I'm actually really excited about this story. Please review, especially if you're excited too!_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	2. Back To Normal?

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Two (Untitled Chapter)_**

"You're late." Jack smirked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Uh, right, sorry." Ianto stammered, how could he expect it not to be Jack?

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Are _you _okay? You were a bit crazy last night."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. I shouldn't have sent you home, it was selfish of me." Jack sighed.

"Well you've certainly changed your tune."

"What do you mean?"

Ianto shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, "Never mind. Coffee?"

"I'll be in my office."

Ianto watched Jack as he walked towards his office. He couldn't put his finger on it but something didn't seem right. The hope he had of coming to work and Jack's smile reassuring him was gone now. He smiled over at Gwen when she looked up at him.

"I thought youu always stayed here nowadays." She said, confused.

"Yeah, usually. Jack and I had...well it wasn't a fight, I don't really know what it was."

"Well he seems fine today. Cheery as ever." Gwen chuckled.

"Really? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Well you know, last couple of days he's been acting a little anxious but now he's fine."

"Night away from me did him some good then." Gwen could see Ianto's face drop.

"Come on, I'm sure that's not it."

"It's alright Gwen, I'll talk to him about it. Coffee?"

"Thank you so much."

Ianto smiled, feeling just a little bit better. He walked over to his coffee machine, running his hand along it. If only people were as simple as that coffee machine. Life would be so much easier. Jack was hard enough as it was without the sudden mood swings. He brewed the coffee and took one over to Gwen, earning a cheerful sigh.

"Thank you so much Ianto, you're a sweetheart."

"Anything for you Gwen." Ianto smiled.

"I'm sure you say that to Jack all the time." She chuckled, taking a small sip.

"True but you two are the only ones I'd follow through for."

"Aww, go on then. Find out what's up with Jack."

Ianto nodded, heading up to the older man's office. He knocked carefully before walking in. He watched Jack, completely focussed in a file on his desk. It was like he was in a transe. That file couldn't be that interesting, could it? Ianto cleared his throat to get Jack's attention.

"Sorry Ianto, thanks for the coffee." He smiled, taking it from the Welshman.

Ianto just smiled at him before sitting in the seat opposite. Jack took a sip and hs eyes widened.

"This is amazing."

"You say that like you've never had my coffee before."

"No, it's just one of your best brews yet." Jack reassured him.

Ianto paused in thought, trying to find a reason for Jack to say something like that, "I think it's a new brand."

"That must be it."

Ianto stared at Jack. He looked fine. Same everything. His voice was even the same. Okay, so a few of the things he's said were a bit odd but that was Jack for you.

"Are you sure you're okay Yan? You know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Why did you send me home last night? Did you need a night away from me to get back to your usual self? I'm fine with that, I just want to know because if I'm causing any problems I just want-" Ianto let the words tumble out of his mouth until Jack spoke over him.

"Ianto! You haven't done anything wrong, you aren't causing any problems. I've just had a lot on my mind and a night away from you had me thinking, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Work mainly."

"Didn't seem like it was work on your mind." Ianto pointed out.

"What's with the interrogation? Last night, I had a lot on my mind but now I've thought it through and I feel a lot better."

"So do you want me to go home again tonight?"

Jack leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk, "You stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Feet, down." Ianto said sternly, chuckling when Jack did as he said, "And thank you. I couldn't sleep without you last night."

Jack just grinned at him, "Go on, I've got to make a call."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack jumped up with a start. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. The room was an off white colour, the kind of white that could drive you mad if you stared at it for too long. There was a wall of TVs and a small phone in the middle of the room. He rushed over to it and tried to use it, having no luck. He turned back to the door and rammed his shoulder against it, doing whatever he could to open it. The deafening silence of the room was abruptly broken when the phone rang. He ran back to the small mobile, answering it.

"What do you want?"

_"To make you suffer Jack." _The voice on the other end chuckled.

"Why am I hearing my own voice?"

_"It was an interesting discovery, Captain Jack Harkness can't die..."_

"Teyla? Teyla, this is ridiculous!"

_"Don't interrupt. So I sat there, thinking about how to hurt a man who can't die and the answer seemed fairly obvious."_

"Where am I?"

_"Stop inturrupting! As you know, I'm quite the technological genius. I had some technology that could be used to adapt to new environments and badda bing badda boom, I take your place."_

"You want to hurt me? I'm here, you have me, go for your life."

The TVs in the room suddenly came to life, showing different areas of the hub. Gwen was at her desk, Ianto was at her side and he saw himself sitting in his chair.

_"Oh, I'm going to hurt you. I'm thinking Gwen first, save the best until last."_

"Don't touch them!"

_"You won't break through that door by the way. Enjoy the show."_

"Teyla? Teyla!" Jack yelled into the phone, getting only the click of the other line hanging up as a reply.

**_I couldn't come up with a name for this Chapter. If you have any ideas, let me know, I'd love to hear them. Please Review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	3. Little Projects

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC, Mentions Jack/OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Three - Little Projects_**

Jack looked around the small room. There were no windows, no definable smells, no ways of telling where he was. He groaned when he saw that his wrist strap had been taken.

"Why do they always do that?" Jack murmured to himself.

He sat in front of the TVs, looking at Gwen. There was no way of knowing what Teyla would do to her. All he knew was that it wouldn't end well if she followed through with whatever her plans were. Her plans were always damaging especially to the people around her.

He thought he'd left her behind. It was so long ago since he'd seen her. Gwen and Ianto shouldn't suffer, it wasn't right. Jack leaned over to the screen, touching the screen gently where Ianto was shown and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Look after her Ianto. Please, notice the difference."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto looked at the screen, watching Jack on the phone. He still couldn't figure out how Jack could have such a big change in such a short amount of time and he was certain that it wasn't work he had on his mind the night before. No work could have Jack as freaked out as he was.

"Relax Ianto. It's probably all in your mind." Gwen insisted.

"...Maybe you're right." Ianto sighed, "I wish I could be sure."

"So spend some more time with him. I'll go home, give you some space and you can talk to him."

"No, don't go home."

"Why?"

"I don't feel...right, you going home." If Ianto was really honest, he would've said he didn't feel completely safe but that thought was probably stupid and he didn't want to think like that.

"It'll be okay. I'll just go out for lunch and come back later. I want you to work through this with Jack. There's only three of us now and we need to stay close." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"I'll let Jack know you're going out."

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Be careful Gwen."

Gwen furrowed her brow, "It's just lunch. I'll be fine."

"I know, still." Ianto smiled.

Gwen nodded, heading towards the cog door. Ianto went to the door of Jack's office and heard the words, 'enjoy the show' but nothing more. He knocked at the door and waited a moment before walking in.

Jack hung up and turned to Ianto, "Kind of an important phone call." He said, pointing to the phone.

"Sorry. Just thought you'd like to know, Gwen's gone out for lunch. Probably gone to see Rhys too."

"So we have the hub to ourselves?" Jack smirked.

"Yep." Ianto picked up the empty coffee mug, "I don't think you've ever drunk it that quickly in as long as I've known you."

"How longs it been now?" Jack asked curiously.

"...Three and a half years isn't it?"

"Wow. Time flies."

"I'll be back." Ianto smiled before leaving to take the cup into the kitchen.

He let out a hesitate breath when he was out of the office, thinking about what Jack had said to him that night. The words ran around his head, driving him crazy. _Don't tell me or Gwen, just do something. _He wanted to do something, anything but he couldn't be certain of whether there was actually anything wrong or where to start if there was. He put the cup in the sink and reluctantly went back to the office.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack jumped when the sound came on for one of the screens. No doubt by way of making it all so much worse for him. He turned to the screen that went with the sound. He stared at Ianto as he walked into the office.

_"Gwen said she'd be out for an hour or two."_

"Good boy Ianto! Keep her away from the hub!" Jack grinned, wishing he could hug the Welshman, "Now we just need to get you out of there."

_"What will we do with the time?" _Jack chuckled from the screen.

Jack glared at the screen, wishing he could be there, looking after Ianto.

_"Can we just talk?" _Ianto asked, sitting at the chair.

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"I don't know. Just, talk."_

_"Okay..." _

Jack smiled, "Good luck finding a subject you'd understand."

_"Are you still upset about Tosh and Owen, Ianto? Because you seem a bit off."_

Jack shook his head in confusion. There was no way she could know about that. The only people who did were his team. That didn't make any sense.

_"I'm more worried about you Jack. You deal with enough death, I hate you losing anyone else." Ianto smiled sincerely._

Jack watched himself...no matter how crazy that sounded in his head, moving around the desk to Ianto. Ianto hugged him and Jack wanted to scream. This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Whatever had happened in his past shouldn't be affecting Gwen or Ianto, not now.

_"I'll be fine."_

Jack picked up the phone from the floor again, trying to get it to work and still coming up empty. He knew if Ianto or Tosh were there, he'd probably be out by now. He looked back up at the screen briefly and groaned when he saw Ianto kissing 'him'. He hated that Teyla knew all the buttons to push.

_"Jack, you know that we have those little projects you let us do?" _Ianto asked as they parted.

_"Yeah...?"_

_"I have a rather important one I wanted to do, hope you don't mind."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a surprise." _

Jack moved back to the screen, smiling.

_"How can I let you do it if I don't know what it is?"_

_"Oh come on Jack," _Ianto's voice was teasing, "_You know how much you love my surprises."_

Jack's smiled widened to a grin, "Please tell me you've figured this out Ianto."

The Jack on the screen eventually nodded, moving back to the other side of the desk, _"Just don't take forever on it. I don't get enough time with you."_

The volume suddenly cut out on the screen and Jack watched Ianto leaving the office in silence. The phone rang in his hands and he answered it within the first two rings.

"How did you know about them?"

_"Who?" _

"You know who! How could you know about them?" Jack had long since lost patience with her games.

_"You didn't think I'd come in unprepared, did you? I've been watching you for weeks."_

"That's just plain creepy."

_"I thought you liked me watching your back." _She chuckled.

"Why did you even call?"

_"Your Ianto...he really does care about you doesn't he?_

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

_"He _really _cares about you." _She laughed again,_ "You can't even see it, can you?"_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_"You care about him like that too." _The tone of the voice on the other end was as though she had just discovered something incredible.

"Don't hurt him." Jack pleaded.

_"It's a shame you didn't care about me as much as you do for him."_

**_Don't know what I'm doing with this anymore xD Please Review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	4. Ianto Jones

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC, Mentions Jack/OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Four - Ianto Jones_**

_"Can you just tell me one thing?" _The voice on the other end of the phone was quiet, almost sad.

"What?"

_"What do you see in this guy?"_

"How long have you got?"

_"Well then, what did you see in me?"_

"You're, you're a bright girl Teyla but you always took things too far."

There was a silence on the other end and Jack watched himself on the screen holding a hand to his head.

_"Cherish the time Ianto has on screen."_

"Don't hurt him!"

_"How much time do you think he has left?"_

"If you hurt him, I _will _kill you." Jack said sternly.

_"You're in no position to make threats."_

"I will not let you harm him, he has nothing to do with this and neither does Gwen!"

_"Are you kidding? You leave without so much as an explanation and expect me to be fine about it?"_

"I did it to protect you." Jack tried to tell her.

_"But you wouldn't do that to him."_

"I..." Jack let out a shakey breath, "I already did."

"_What?"_

"A while ago, I left without an explanation."

"_But you came back?"_

"Yes." Jack said simply.

_"Why?"_

"Because I missed him, because he needed me."

_"I need you."_

"No you don't. You went crazy while you had me, crazy enough to kill people for your own gain. I thought if I left, maybe it'd help everyone." Jack explained.

_"And that choice has condemned them to death."_

"No! Teyla, stop this!"

_"Goodbye Jack."_

"Don't touch them!"

Jack dropped the phone and looked back at the screen. Ianto was pacing in the archives and he wished he could turn the volume up, hell, he wished he could speak to him. He smiled at the young Welshman, feeling better just for seeing him safe.

The fear Teyla's threats had put inside him was unbearable. He just wanted to hold him close and know for sure that Ianto would stay safe. He was stuck in a place he couldn't explain and he couldn't escape. It reminded him of the year that never was and he was terrified that he'd be stuck watching them die again, watching Ianto die again.

He wasn't seeing that. He wouldn't let that happen but as much as he thought that, he couldn't get out. He got up and tapped on the walls, hoping to find a hollow spot.

"You're my favourite Welshman Ianto." He said, trying to break the silence, "And I know you're going to get me out of this. You know me so much better than she does."

He gave up on the walls, sitting back down in the centre of the room.

"She thinks she has me down pat but she doesn't and if anyone was going to notice it, it would be beautiful Ianto. I'll be here Yan. Waiting for you to find me and bring me a cup of your magic coffee. This is the only time I'll ever ask you, _please _be my hero on this one."

On the screen, Ianto was still standing, hands behind his head in that way that meant he had just found out something, something big.

"Check the CCTV Yan. She can't have deleted all of it."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto continued to pace the archive floors. He couldnt be sure until now and suddenly it all seemed so obvious. It was the straw that broke the camels back, the only thing no one could fake. That kiss. He was absolutely certain that that wasn't Jack's kiss.

He thought of those words again. _Don't tell me or Gwen, just do something. _If he told Gwen, she wouldn't be able to act naturally, if he mentioned the odd behaviour to the Jack sitting in that office, it would warn him. He was stuck doing this alone but what was he going to do? A reassuring hug from Jack would've been helpful at that moment.

**_Short but sweet (: Enjoy and Review PLEASE._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	5. CCTV

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC, Mentions Jack/OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Five - CCTV_**

"Ianto..." The Welshman jumped when he heard Jac's voice.

"Sir?"

"What are you up to?" Jack asked in a playful tone.

"Filing." Ianto said simply.

"Can I help?"

"No. We've been through this before, you plus files equals a mess that would take years to clean."

Jack chuckled, "How long are you going to be?"

"As long as it takes."

Jack put an arm around Ianto's waist and the younger man had to hold back his flinch.

"You're a little jumpy Ianto, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Go and do some of that paperwork, I'll be back up there in a little while."

"Hurry up okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Ianto watched Jack leave, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. He turned to the small computer in the middle of the room, trying to find the CCTV from the night before. He played the video and looked away when he saw the argument they had had.

_"Did you hear what I said? I'm worried about you!"_

He felt so stupid. He regretted everything that night but mostly, he regretted leaving Jack alone in that hub. Maybe he could've done something, anything to stop it. If he was there, at least he'd know what was going on. He could've killed Jack for not explaining it to him.

He smiled when Jack kissed him, a bitter smile because he knew that Jack knew something was going on at that time. He went further forward in the night and watched Jack pacing around his office.

Jack pulled out a glass and poured himself a drink of whiskey and Ianto sighed. Jack only went for that bottle when he was stressed out of his mind and that didn't happen very often.

"Come on Jack, tell me what's going on." He murmured.

He watched Jack sit in his chair and he could see the older man wasn't about to move from that spot any time soon so he went even further forward. He suddenly hit a blank spot and found that an hour of tape had been deleted. He tried to recover the files but there was no way to get them back. Tosh would've been so handy at that moment.

He opened a live feed of Jack in his office. He was on that phone again. He patched into the phone line and listened to the conversation.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"It's fun."_

Ianto glared at the screen, "Come on Jack, give me something to work with."

_"Leave them alone."_

_"No. I punish them and I punish you."_

_"You're crazy!"_

_"Well, hell hath no fury..."_

Ianto closed the screen and ran up to the main hub. He wouldn't let this imposter Jack hurt his Jack with these words anymore. He knocked on the door and Jack covered the phone, gesturing for him to come in.

"What?"

"I need you to get the pizza."

"Can't you?" Jack asked irritably.

"I told you, I have to do that filing."

Jack sighed and talked back into the phone, "I've got to go."

He rushed out the door, "I won't be long Ianto."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack stared at the screens, trying to figure out what Ianto was planning. He put the phone down next to him and watched himself running out the cog door. He turned around and picked up the phone when it started ringing.

"What now!?"

_"Jack?"_

Jack turned back to the screen and smiled at the Welshman, "Ianto?"

_"Oh thank god. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

"I'm fine. Tell me she hasn't touched you Ianto!"

_"She?" _Ianto asked, surprised.

"She's trying to get back at me. She's going to kill you both, you need to get out of there...wait, how did you get this number?"

_"Redial." _Ianto chuckled.

"That's why I love you." Jack laughed.

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to get you back Jack. Don't worry." _

Jack grinned, "I know you will, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on."

_"Damn right you are! I still don't know what the hell is going on. I'm going to find you, get you out and then you're going to tell me what's happening."_

"Fair enough. Thank you so much Yan."

_"I miss you Jack."_

"I miss you too. Just hurry up so that I can show my appreciation."

_"I'll be there within the hour, I promise." _Jack couldn't tell but Ianto was worried about that promise. He diddn't know where 'there' was.

**_IANTO TO THE RESCUE!! hehehe. Please Review_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	6. Trace

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Six - Trace_**

Ianto stared at the phone like it held the answer to the very meaning of life. Jack wasn't hurt and that seemed like the most important thing at that moment. Looking at the phone, he tried to come up with some way, any way to find wherever it was that Jack was being kept.

He looked over at the cog door and let out a deep breath. That Jack could be back at any moment. He didn't have time to think of what to do so he grinned when the answer finally came to him. Putting a trace on the last call and sending it to his GPS, he grabbed a pen and paper, trying to come up with an excuse to be leaving the hub.

He picked up a gun from the corner of the office and took it as he taped his note to the computer screen, simply stating that he'd come up with a new lead for his project. He moved towards the lift, deciding it'd be easier to get passed Jack that way.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

The Welshman looked around without seeing Jack and rushed to his car. He turned on the ignition, still worrying that he'd be caught. It was a good ten minutes before he stopped driving the car and pulled out his mobile, dialing a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Gwen, where are you?" Ianto asked worriedly, closing his eyes.

_"I'm in the car, heading back to the hub, why? Where are you?"_

"It doesn't matter. Just don't go to the hub."

_"Why?"_

"Gwen! Don't go there, please." Ianto had lost all patience in everything and he didn't want to have to deal with this too.

_"Ianto, tell me what's going on." _She said sternly.

"I can't, I promised Jack." Ianto ran a hand through his hair, "Be careful, _please._"

_"Are you still going crazy about this Jack thing? Ianto, it's all in your mind."_

"No Gwen, you don't understand. I _really _need you to go home."

_"I thought you didn't want me to go home earlier."_

"Gwen! Stay...at...home!"

_"You tell me what the hell is going on!"_

Ianto paused in thought, trying to come up with an answer she'd believe, "...The hub's gone into lockdown."

"_What? Where are you?"_

"On a project but Jack called, he told me he's in lockdown and that he wants us to stay away from the hub. Take the day off."

Gwen was obviously confused, _"What triggered the lockdown?"_

"Stop asking questions! Just stay home. Promise me."

There was a silence on the other end for a moment and with each passing second Ianto became more and more anxious, _"...Yeah yeah, okay."_

Ianto sighed, "Thank you. I've got to go."

Ianto flicked the phone shut and moved the car out of park.

"I'm coming Jack. Hold on just a little bit longer."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack moved to the corner of the room, covering his eyes with his coat. he didn't want to see those TVs anymore. He left the phone at the other end of the room and wasn't planning on answering it again.

He thought hearing Ianto's voice would've made things easier and it did, for a few minutes at least. Now it was just more painful because he missed him that much more. Being stuck in that little room was starting to take its toll. It was like when he looked at the walls, they seemed to creep in on him, even though he knew that it wasn't actually happening at all.

So he did the only thing he could think to do. He kept his coat tightly over his eyes. He closed his eyes and thought of Ianto, coming to save him. How many times was it now? He really thought he should start a tally board for that.

He wanted to scream, to fight bac but he knew it was pointless, no one was going to hear him. He missed Ianto, Gwen, he missed Owen and Tosh and he wished a blue box would appear in the middle of the room. The only ounce of hope he could rely on holding on to was that Ianto promised he'd come, promised he'd get him out.

"Hurry up Yan."

**_Very Short, I know but I thought it was a good point to stop at. COE - Day One aired in Australia last night (:_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	7. Hero

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Seven - Hero_**

Ianto had been driving for hours and it had long since gone dark. He glanced at the clock in his car and sighed. Six o'clock, it got dark fast wherever it was he had ended up. He stopped the car outside an abondoned warehouse. Why did they always pick warehouses?

Getting out of the car gun in hand, he headed for the big building, wishing he knew what type of area he was looking for. The entrance to the warehouse was locked and he didn't have time to pick it. He pulled out the gun from Jack's office and stared at it for a moment.

He hadn't looked at it properly when picked it up and it was only now that he noticed it had settings. He didn't have time to figure out what did what, he simply pointed the gun at the lock and pulled the trigger. His eyes widened when the lock and part of the door disappeared and he grinned.

"You're amazing Jack." He chuckled, opening the door.

He walked through the dark hallways, walking by room after room. There were so many rooms to choose from, he noted that some were unlocked so disregarded them. Slowly moving through the warehouse, he finally came across a room with a concrete door, firmly locked. This seemed right somehow. Jack would be so hard to keep locked up.

He looked down at the gun in his hands and tried adjusting the settings, tried to make it stronger. Pointing it at the door, he hesitantly pulled the trigger, closing his eyes as he did. When he finally looked up, the door was gone, leaving the concealed room in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the sheer brightness of the room, the white almost blinding. He stepped in reluctantly and looked at the screens in front of him. The hub, all parts of the hub were on display. He found Jack on the screen, asleep at his desk. She was getting good at his role. He smiled briefly when he couldn't find Gwen, she must've taken his advice to stay home.

He saw the phone on the floor and turned around when he heard shuffling. Jack's coat was lying uselessly on the floor and it was obvious that his captain was underneath it. He knelt down next to him and gently put a hand to the coat. He jumped when the coat suddenly moved and he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Jack! It's me."

"I...Ianto?" Jack pulled the coat from his face.

"It's me, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Are _you _okay?"

"I am now." Jack said, pulling Ianto into a bone crushing hug, "Wait, what if she has alarms?"

"I took care of them on the way over here. Tosh taught me a few things." Ianto smirked.

"...I didn't think you were coming." Jack said quietly.

"Hey, I was coming." Ianto reassured, "It was just further away than I'd expected."

"Where can we go where she can't find us?"

"How long has she been watching?"

"Weeks."

Ianto paused in thought before answering, "We haven't been to my place in weeks, it should be safe."

Jack nodded, slowly getting up. Ianto picked up the phone on the other side of the room and passed it to Jack, earning a confused frown.

"Don't arouse suspicion. If she calls, answer and play dumb. Oh and your gun is amazing." Ianto smirked.

Jack grinned when Ianto handed him the big weapon, "My sonic gun! How did you know you'd need it?"

"I didn't but I didn't have time to look at which gun I was picking up."

"The luck of the Welsh." Jack chuckled.

"God I'm glad to have you back. Long car ride ahead, you can get some sleep. Tomorrow, I want some answers."

Jack nodded, "Sounds fair."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto smiled when he turned to see Jack sleeping deeply. He dreaded the thought of what the man had been through, what he had been forced through. Why hadn't Jack told him something was going on? He could've gotten to the captain sooner. It was stupid that he was always trying to protect him. All Ianto really wanted was to know Jack was safe. He'd have to talk to the older man about that some time soon.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Ianto pushed him gently to wake him up.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

"What time is it?"

"Late. Come on, time for bed." Ianto said, pushing Jack towards his door.

"Ianto?" Jack murmured when they were both out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You would have done the same for me." Ianto smiled.

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to do this for me."

"Jack, I work for Torchwood. This sort of thing isn't exactly new." Ianto pointed out, "Go, sleep. I'll be up in a minute, just want to set up some traps to let us know if anyone's coming."

"Hurry up. I miss having you to hang on to when I sleep." Jack smirked but Ianto could tell he was being sincere.

"Ten minutes, you can time me." Ianto said, tossing his stop watch to the older man.

"Ten minutes." Jack agreed, pressing the button on the top.

**_And It's Back hehehe_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	8. Explanations

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Eight - Explanations_**

Ianto barely slept that night. How could he when he still had no idea what was going on? It was all too confusing. Jack had slept. It was like nothing could wake him and Ianto could onlt imagine how little sleep the older man had been getting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Down!" Jack groaned, tugging on Ianto's arm.

Ianto chuckled and pulled his arm away, "It's morning. You need to get up so that we can figure out what to do next."

"Five more minutes."

Ianto smirked and leaned over to Jack, kissing him as gently as he could and murmuring innocently, "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack suddenly sounded interested.

"Get up!" Ianto yelled, laughing when Jack glared at him.

"I just want to stay in bed."

"I know you do but we need to get your imposter out of the hub."

"Oh crap. She's still there isn't she?" Jack moaned but grabbed Ianto's arm when he tried to move away, "Oh no you don't." He grinned and kissed Ianto stronger than before, letting the smell of coffee and aftershave intoxicate him.

"Breakfast?"

"Hmm maybe."

"Coffee?" Ianto offered.

Jack's eyes widened, "I've missed your coffee _so _much."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Come on, you can explain to me what the hell is happening."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto handed Jack a steaming mug and smirked when the look of pure ecstasy hit the older man's face as he took a sip.

"It's just coffee."

"No, never say that. This is better than God's brew, this is _your _brew."

"I'm better than God then?"

"Yes." Jack chuckled, "You're amazing."

"You're going to hell for that, you know?"

"Not like I'd be there long." Jack teased.

"Not funny. Come on, out with it. Who is she and why is she here?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh, "You're not going to like it."

"I know."

Jack paused before he spoke, trying to find his words, "Her name is Teyla. We had a...thing. It was years ago. I left her behind because I thought she'd be, hell I thought everyone would be better off if I was out of her life. I barely remember her, it was so brief but I do remember that she was crazy about technology."

"Like Tosh?" Ianto sounded curious, not so much worried.

"...I guess. A very crazy, sadistic Tosh."

"What does she want Jack?"

"Me to suffer. What better way than to hurt you and Gwen? She told me she was going to kill you both. All I could do was watch her talking to you on those screens, I could only watch her...kiss you."

Ianto inhaled suddenly and immediately tried to reassure the older man, "I'm so sorry. I thought she was you. I wouldn't have touched her otherwise."

"Just tell me you didn't do anything else." Jack's eyes were filled with pain.

"Of course not. When she kissed me, I figured out that it wasn't you. I got out of there after that."

"Really?"

"I promise. I would never do that to you. Not when I know it isn't you I'm with."

Jack smiled, "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

"I thought you would've known, you were watching." Ianto pointed out.

"No, I couldn't watch that."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, bringing back the more important subject, "What are we going to do about her?"

"You go into the hub and get weapons. I'll give you a good ten minutes before I come in and I'll need you there, with a gun for me. Then it's just a question of storming her."

"Nice plan." Ianto smirked, "I just have one question."

"Which is?"

"Why are all your exes homicidal maniacs?"

Jack chuckled, "I ask myself that everyday."

"Am I going to become a homocidal maniac?"

"No." Jack said without hesitation, putting an arm around the Welshman's shoulders.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they're exes. You're not going to be an ex."

"Jack I-" But Ianto was cut off by Jack.

"I'm not going anywhere Yan. I promise."

Ianto stared into Jack's bold blue eyes before pulling him into a fierce kiss. Jack pulled the Welshman to him, running a hand down his thigh.

"We need to leave _now_." Ianto said sternly into his lips after a few moments.

"Give me twenty minutes, you know how good I am." Jack chuckled.

"No, I need to call Gwen and step her from coming in."

Jack kissed him again, frowning when Ianto pushed him away, "Fine, I'll call. She needs someone else to call. If you keep doing it, it'll be a bit suss. Then will you give me thirty minutes of your time?"

"I thought it was twenty."

"You'd deny a mere ten minutes of more pleasure?" Jack asked.

"If I don't arrive at that hub within an hour, my cover will be blown."

"Five minute phone call, fifteen minutes getting ready after, another ten to get to the hub. That leaves me thirty minutes. Come on."

Ianto stared at Jack with one eyebrow raised, thinking through everything in his mind.

"Come on, I've been away from you for a day and a half. It'd be a good way to unwind before the big heist."

"...Hurry the fuck up!"

Jack chuckled, grabbing Ianto's phone, "That's my boy."

**_R&R? Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD I don't know where that end came from._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	9. The Heist

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Nine - The Heist_**

"She's going to know that I know." Ianto murmured as they sat in the car outside the hub.

"She doesn't know anything. Get in there, you're going to be late."

"That's your fault." Ianto glared at the captain.

"And you loved every second." Jack chuckled, "Get inside."

"Okay. Wish me luck." Ianto breathed shakily as he left the car.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto's steps were slow as he moved towards the cog door. It seemed so eerie to feel so unsafe in a place he had come to know as home. The cog door rolled open and he was sure his heart had stopped before he finally moved into the room.

"Where were you last night?" He heard Jack's voice and held back the urge to hold her against the wall, make her suffer.

"Didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah but I thought you'd be coming back in some time last night."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

Jack's face pouted at him and he turned away, heading towards the firing range.

"Where are you going?"

"Routine clean!" Ianto called out, "I'll only be a minute."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack leaned his head against the head rest, looking up at the roof of the car and ran a hand through his hair. Six more minutes before he'd rush in and help Ianto. Why did he have to promise to wait? It was so hard to wait when he knew that each passing second could be leading to her hurting him, hurting his Ianto.

He looked at the clock, watching the hands turn. He groaned as they seemed to only get slower and looked towards the tourist office. Gwen had taken the day off in stride thankfully. Jack didn't want to explain things to her, he just wanted things to go back to normal. Playing with the air conditioning, he noticed something in the fans. Ianto never used them, he said he hated the wind hitting his face. He looked closer and rushed out of the car, he didn't care how early he was for Ianto, he had to get him out of there fast.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto grabbed a gun and jumped when the imposter Jack grabbed hold of his arm.

"Jack?"

"Put the gun down Ianto."

"What are you doing?" Ianto's voice was as masked as he could manage, the worry so hard to contain.

"I promised you a free lesson, didn't I?" Jack's face softened into a smile.

"Uh, no you didn't."

"Well I should've."

"I'm just cleaning up. We can do that later." Ianto smiled, trying to convince him...her.

"But when was the last time we had a lesson? Besides," He said, picking up the gun and suddenly hitting Ianto's head with it, knocking him out, "It'll be so much fun."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack moved slowly into the hub, trying to find the Welshman. He was filled with apprehension, with fear for the younger man. He wanted to take it back, all of it. If he'd never have met her, Ianto's wouldn't be in any danger.

"Jack." He turned when he heard his own voice.

"You bugged his car?"

"I'll admit, he's smarter than I thought he'd be."

"Where is he?"

"In the other room. I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't want you to miss Ianto's big finale." She grinned.

"What did you do to him?" Jack's anger was obvious as he asked her the question through gritted teeth.

"Same thing I'm going to do to you, except he'll be getting a hell of a lot worse."

"Don't hurt him. I'm here, you can kill me a million times over, just don't hurt him."

"Tempting." She nodded, "But I know this will be more painful for you."

"He has _nothing _to do with you!"

"He's one of the biggest reasons I'm doing this!" She yelled.

"Why? You don't even know him!"

"He has you! You're not going to leave him, that much is obvious. He..._loves _you and I can see it in your eyes, you love him too. Do you think about me at all? Didn't I mean anything to you?"

"You meant something, of course you did." Jack reassured, taking a hesitant step forward.

"But you moved on?"

"Yes and you should too."

"It's not that easy. You don't know the affect you have on people."

"I don't have an affect on people."

Teyla chuckled, "Lets get Ianto to tell you if you don't believe me. Come on."

Jack stared at her, trying to read her and only seeing a smile as she gestured for the meeting room.

"Just let him go."

"Give me one good reason why." She challenged.

"Because if you don't, I will kill you with my bare hands."

She walked towards the captain slowly before hitting him just as she did Ianto, knocking him out, "Not good enough."

**_Really short, sorry. Next chapter will be LONG though._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	10. Locked Away

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Ten - Locked Away_**

Ianto woke with a throbbing head ache. He went to rub his head but was stopped when he felt them being held firmly in place. Opening his eyes, he winced for a moment, trying to get used to the light that was only adding to the ache in his head. He looked around the room and saw the girl, no longer impersonating Jack. She had long dark hair pulled back into one long plait. Her eyes were a dark green that you could see the pain behind. She didn't look a day over thirty and somehow that seemed like a scary thought, that someone so young could do all this.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was so quiet, he could barely hear it.

He looked sadly at the older man when he saw him tied to a chair, just like he was at that moment. _"Are you okay?" _Jack mouthed, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Ianto simply nodded and gestured to him the same question.

Jack nodded, "Can you loosen yours?" He whispered.

Ianto pulled at his binds and cringed as the rope bit at his wrists.

"Ianto, stop if it hurts."

"Don't bother. I know a lot about tying knots." Teyla chimed in as she heard Ianto's pained sound.

"You're insane!" Ianto yelled angrily at her.

"And you are a very bad boy. I told you to stay here where I could keep an eye on you, not to go snooping."

"What are you going to do to us?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Well I thought having you in the same room when I torture him would be fun."

"You're such a coward." Ianto almost growled, tugging against his ropes.

"What did you say?"

"Careful Ianto..." Jack warned.

Ianto ignored him, finishing what he'd started, "All you ever do is hide! You threaten us but only when we're tied up or locked away, you pretend to be Jack rather than coming right out with things. I'd love to see how stong you are when you have nothing to your advantage, to see you in a fair fight."

She walked over to Ianto and smiled at him, "He's got spirit Jack. You always did like that didn't you?" She punched Ianto as hard as she could, smiling wider when she saw the blood on the Welshman's lip.

"That's all the reason I need, I'm going to make you suffer!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Go on then, do something!" She chuckled, holding out her arms for Jack to attack.

"Untie me and I will!"

"Yeah because that is happening." She said sarcastically, "You're going to sit there helplessly and watch me make him beg for mercy."

"You'll never get me to beg you for anything."Ianto assured her.

"We'll see."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop!" Jack yelled as she layed another hit on the younger man.

"Not until he begs." She said, hitting her fist into Ianto's stomach.

"Jack..." Ianto murmured, his voice filled with pain.

"Ssh, don't talk if it's painful. Please just beg for mercy Yan."

"No, I won't give her the satisfaction."

"Please." Jack begged Teyla, "Just stop. You're killing him."

"Hmm maybe you''re right. Maybe I should make this last." She thought out loud, "Come on, to the cells with you two.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack groaned as he was tossed into a cell with Ianto. He looked over at the Welshman and wished he could get his hands on Teyla. Ianto was bruised and he was obviously going through a lot of pain.

"Look after him Jack. This is the last chance you'll have. No more second guessing, I'm not changing my mind again." She assured him, closing the door to the cell and walking away.

"Ianto? Please talk to me."

"Ssh, give me a second." Ianto said through gritted teeth.

Jack watched curiously for a moment until Ianto finally laughed happily, though the pain was easy to hear. Ianto turned to Jack and started untying him.

"How did you do that?"

"She learned knot tying from you. I've gotten to know your knots." Ianto smirked.

"See, I told you it'd come in handy." Jack chuckled, "But you didn't tell me you could get out of those knots."

"More fun that way." Ianto shrugged.

Jack hugged Ianto the moment his hands were free, making him groan in pain.

"I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Just lie down, get some rest. We'll be out of here soon."

Ianto chuckled painfully, "I'll be okay. Lets just hope Gwen doesn't decide to come in for anything."

"She won't." Jack assured, "I made it clear not to come in."

Ianto paused for a moment, "How clear?"

"Well what did you expect me to get her to stay home?"

"Just tell her to take the day off."

"You honestly think she woul'd've accepted that?"

Ianto groaned as he moved to the wall of the cell, "You're right, she probably wouldn't."

"Do you have a plan?" Jack asked curiously.

"You're the one who comes up with the plans, remember?"

"That didn't go so well last time?" Jack pointed out.

"Urgh, shut up so I can die." Ianto changed the subject, saying it through gritted teeth as he rested his head on the cold cell wall.

"Don't ever say that." Jack said sternly.

"What do you want me to say? She probably cracked a rib or something. That girl doesn't pull any punches."

"I'm so sorry Yan." Jack sighed, sitting down next to him and putting a comforting hand around his waist, "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. She just pisses me off."

"Yeah I know she does. We'll find a way out."

"Will we?" Ianto asked sincerely.

Fear was in his eyes, even if he was trying to hide it Jack could see it, could feel it.

"I'm getting you out of here." Jack said sternly, "I won't let her hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry she made you watch that."

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't yours either!" Ianto pulled Jack to look in his eyes, "Don't beat yourself up about something that isn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"How were you supposed to know that?" Jack didn't say anything, trying to find a good answer and Ianto smirked, "Exactly." He chuckled but quickly stopped when it started to hurt.

"How did you get so smart?"

"I was always smart Jack, you're just oblivious."

"I don't mean to be."

Ianto smiled, "Yeah, I know."

The captain tilted Ianto's head to meet his eyes and touched his lips to the Welshman's as gently as he could, trying not to hurt him. Ianto moved his hand around Jack's neck and pulled him closer, trying to tell him that it was okay and taht Jack wouldn't hurt him. It felt good to be so close to Jack, to be near his Jack again. It felt perfect to have the older man intoxicating his senses. The pheromones almost making him dizzy, the touch of Jack's soft lips against his own, the undeniable taste he loved. All he could see in his mind was Jack's gorgeous smile, could hear his soothing American accent.

"What was that for?" Ianto murmured as they parted, their lips ghosting over each other.

"You're my hero. I didn't tell you before but you are."

"Shut up."

Jack smiled, "You are though."

"Stop it." Ianto insisted.

"You're too good to me."

"Stop it Jack. You're making this sound like a goodbye or something."

"Ianto, I might have to do something I don't want to to fix this."

Ianto cupped Jack's face, "Are you saying you have a plan?"

Jack simply nodded and Ianto grinned, "That's my Jack! What are we going to do then?"

"Like I said, I'll have to do something I don't want to."

"She can probably hear all this." Ianto pointed out.

"Well how am I supposed to tell you anything?"

Ianto pulled Jack over to him again and gently bit his neck before murmuring into his ear softly, "Like this."

Ianto smirked when he saw Jack shiver. It didn't take long before Jack started grinning that playful Harkness grin.

"Maybe I could make it a long, thorough explanation of the plan." Jack's eyebrows rose playfully.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Tell me the plan."

**_I was going to make this one long chapter but decided to make it into two =/ Still a bit long anyway. Please Review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	11. The Big Plan

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Eleven - The Big Plan_**

_"That'll never work."_ Teyla watched Ianto say on the CCTV.

She had decided that it probably wasn't the brightest idea to put those two in the same cell. There was no point now, she'd be getting them out in a minute anyway. She didn't know what to feel when she watched the two together. They were so comfortable together, it left her growing more and more bitter and twisted inside.

_"I don't see you coming up with anything." _Jack's voice was agitated.

_"Yeah but ideas like that aren't worth mentioning."_

_"Hey, don't get pissy with me. I'm trying."_

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, _"I'm sorry but really, why did this have to happen."_

_"I didn't exactly plan this. I'm trying to look after you." _Jack's voice still had a faint annoyance to it.

Teyla got up from Jack's desk, going back towards the cells. It was time she finished what she'd started.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"You call broken ribs looking after me?" Ianto sounded more surprised than anything else.

"Shut up, you know I didn't mean that."

"Do I? I don't know anything anymore. All your psychotic exes trying to kill me, is it the team they're after or just me?"

"I don't know what they want okay?"

"Sometimes I feel like Owen was right, you know? That we're all just part time shags to you. A good fuck now when you need it but you'll leave when we get too close." Ianto's voice was a whisper.

"He's right Jack." Teyla said as she walked up to the cell door, "That's how you make us feel."

"Go to hell." Jack snapped.

"I envy Ianto. He won't be feeling it first hand, not when I finish here."

"Why are you doing this to _me_?" Ianto asked through the pain in his ribs.

"To show him how it feels."

"He's done it before, he's used to it." Ianto pointed out.

"Hey! Who's side are you on here!?" Jack broke into their conversation.

"I'm not talking to you at the moment."

"Why?"

"You're pissing me off."

"I thought _she _was pissing you off."

"She's the one in control at the moment."

"You're choosing _now _to fight?" Jack said, shock flowing through his voice.

"Well maybe she's giving me things to think about."

"She's doing this to split us, you know that right?"

"Just stop talking to me for five minutes."

"Come on Ianto, I'm sorry."

Ianto let out a heavy breath, looking at the floor, "I know, please just give me some time to think."

Teyla sighed, "Sorry but this is where I come in. Which one of you undid the binds?"

"I did." Jack took the blame, hating the idea of her punishing Ianto anymore than she already was.

"Should've known you did it. I'll have to use cuffs on you this time."

"Just let Ianto go, please."

"How many times! No." She opened the cell and dragged them into the main hub, having two chairs already prepared.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto watched as Teyla cuffed Jack's hands together.

She turned to Ianto, smiling briefly, "I only have one pair of those so you be good. I'm trusting you with rope."

He glared at her as she tied his hands together.

"What do you think Jack, should I gag him?" Teyla smirked, looking Ianto up and down.

"Why don't you gag yourself!"

"Such unkind words. I miss the days when you cared. You know those days, don't you Ianto?"

"He does care." Ianto said filled with assurance.

"Does he? How can you be so sure? I mean, I remember when I was that sure and look at me now. I came here to see where Jack had gone and find him with you. Happier than he was with me, I mean that's obvious. It was so painful because I was as sure as you are sitting there now."

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, closed it and then opened it once more before finally giving up, looking down at the floor.

"Don't listen to her Yan. You mean more to me everyday."

"No I don't. How could I? I mean, she's right. You're going to end up leaving. I know you can't get too close because it would hurt, I know you don't care about me like I do for you."

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true and you know it."

"Ianto..."

"What do you guys want? A violin? Gag it is." Teyla chimed in, grabbing a cloth and putting it in Ianto's mouth before taping it there.

Ianto yelled but it was muffled when she smiled eerily at him.

"It's not like that Ianto."

"Shut up." Teyla warned.

"You _do _mean a lot to me, pretty much everything."

"I said shut up!"

"Nod if you believe me, please just if you think..."

"Jack!" Teyla yelled, "Shut up!"

Jack stopped talking for fear of just who she'd end up taking the anger out on.

"Now where should I start Jack? Legs? Arms?"

"Don't even talk to me."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, now's the time to say goodbye." Teyla smirked.

Jack stared at Ianto's battered body, just a few feet away from where he was sitting. His eyes were filled with tears and when he looked at Ianto's he could see that the younger man was holding back his own. Ianto finally looked up, it looked like even that would cause him pain. Their eyes locked and Ianto slowly nodded, his breathing as heavy as when Jack gets over another death.

"I'm sorry Teyla." Jack murmured, looking back at the floor.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have left you like that, it was stupid and wrong. I guess I was a coward."

"You can't say anything to stop me from doing this Jack, Ianto is about to die. I told you, no second chances."

"This is wrong and you know it. You're going to kill an innocent man for a mistake I never should have made."

"Wha...what are you trying to say?" Teyla's expression was filled with confusion and she had ended up standing directly in front of Jack.

Ianto stared at them, trying to undo his ropes.

"I never meant to hurt you Teyla. You have to know that."

"I never wanted to hurt you either but you left, you hurt me more than you could ever imagine."

"I know and I am so sorry."

"I know you are." She let out a shakey breath, "But I just don't believe you would take it back, I don't believe that you care."

"How can I prove it to you?" Jack said desperately.

Teyla wiped a tear from the older man's cheek and moved closer to him, "If you really mean this, you'd come back to me."

Jack didn't say anything, just looking up at her. Ianto smiled when he finally undid the knots, getting up as quietly as he could. He turned around and picked up the stun gun sitting on the desk nearby.

"I love you Jack." Teyla murmured and layed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack waited a few moments before lifting his legs and kicking her back. Ianto grabbed a hold of her and pressed the gun to her back. He ripped the gag from his mouth, wincing at the sharp pain that hit him briefly.

"I am _so_ sick of you." Ianto whispered into her ear before pulling the trigger.

He looked over at Jack, breathing heavily from the pain flooding through his body. Ianto's eyes had almost glazed over, the pain hitting him was only getting stronger and he sat back down on the chair he'd been tied in, trying to catch his breath.

"It's over Yan." Jack smiled sincerely at him.

Ianto looked back at him for a moment, "Is it?"

**_Dum Dum Dum!! Haha. I actually feel really mean because of all the horrible things I did to them in this chapter. Only the Epilogue to go now guys, I'll fix their wounds (: Please Review, It makes me feel ever so good hehe_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	12. Epilogue

**Title: **_**Stranger In My Arms**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably angsty**_

**Summary: **_**"In those first moments he looked completely different. His eyes a different colour, his hair a different shade and somehow, Ianto thought if he spoke, the voice wouldn't be the older mans..."**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came to me while writing a line of the story 'Three Days In Your Shoes' I'd really love to know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Epilogue_**

"I know you're only sleeping and that you're going to be fine when you get out of this but I need to say this stuff because if you were awake, I don't think I'd have the guts and it's important that I get it out there."

Jack sat by Ianto as he slept, the dull beeping of the heart monitor along with his words were the only things breaking the silence. He watched the slow, natural rise and fall as Ianto breathed peacefully.

"It took both of you saying it to my face before I realised. I guess I never really thought about the feelings of the people I've left. It's always for their own good though Ianto, I swear. I can't stay with them as they grow old, they wouldn't understand why I wasn't aging.

"I would hate to put anyone through that. I won't leave you though. I guess that's one of the good things about you working for Torchwood. You already know these things, I wouldn't have to leave."

Jack looked up at Ianto's face and the look of content that faintly showed. He gripped the younger man's hand in his own, looking down at it as he continued to speak.

"I know it's selfish and I'd never wish it on anyone but I _do _wish I could freeze time for you as well just so that I could wake up next to you, so I could talk to you. You're more to me than anyone else has ever been. You stick by me through all my crap, including Torchwood stuff.

"There are times when you should hate me or think I'm a monster but you never do. Instead you help me through it, every step. I wasn't lying when I said it Yan, you're pretty much everything in my life. You're my light, my smile, my air, hell, you are the biggest oart of me and it's so hard to see you hurting."

Jack brought Ianto's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"If you hear any of this, don't tease me about how cheesy that sounded. It was better in my head." He chuckled, "There was one thing Teyla kept saying and it just got me thinking. She said that you...that you loved me. She said she could tell, could see it in the way you looked at me. I should probably ask you about it when you wake up but I wouldn't know how. She said she saw it in my eyes too. When she first said it, I didn't know what to think.

"I had a lot of time to think in that little room. Mainly about you. I missed you so much. Watching you on those screens, you were so close but I couldn't touch you. Anyway it left me thinking about all this stuff and I know you only said it to get at me. honestly, after thinking for hours about it, she was right." Jack looked up at Ianto's face, smiling, "It's you...I just...I _do _love you." He stammered.

Jack looked back at the floor, trying to find more words. He wanted to say so many things to the younger man but he didn't know how anyone. It had all come out like water from a tap but those last words had him stuck, like he could almost choke on the rest of the words. He looked up when he felt Ianto grip his hand.

Ianto smiled at him, his eyes shining bright, "I love you too Jack."

"You were awake?"

Ianto simply nodded, not moving his gaze from Jack's eyes.

"How much were you awake for?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I don't know but don't worry, CCTV can get me up to date." Ianto's voice was husky from sleep, "What did you do to Teyla?"

"She's in the cells. Gwen's watching her. I don't know what I'll do yet." Jack wiped his face with his palm.

"Maybe leave her to UNIT? They said they were interested in her right?"

"Yeah I'd have to give them some rules though. The way they treat some people is just cruel."

Ianto opened his mouth, getting Jack's complete attention before he finally spoke, "You love me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jack chuckled, "As much as it'll hurt, yes."

Ianto grinned and pulled Jack's hand to bring him closer.

"Does it hurt?" Jack's voice dripped concern.

"Yes but the medication is helping."

"I'm so sorry Yan. Broken ribs, bruises, I'm amazed you didn't have internal bleeding."

"Just be thankful I didn't."

"Ianto, you know we said some things in that room when we were tied up. What you said about Owen..." Jack let out a shakey breath, trying to look into the Welshman's eyes, "You meant what you said. You really think you're a part time shag, don't you?"

"I...it's just...it's hard, you know? I look at you and you could have anyone, you know that and yet you're settling for me." Ianto's voice was a whisper.

"If anyone's settling here, it's you. _You _could have anyone, not me and you deserve better than me. I would never think of you as a part time shag. Do you have any idea how much I need you?"

Ianto didn't say anything, just watched Jack as he spoke and then well after. How did every word out of his mouth sound perfect without fail? How did he make the Welshman feel like everything? His eyes a light, sparkling blue, filled with sincerity for each word that left those sweet lips.

"I really want to kiss you now." Ianto smirked.

Jack moved closer, resting his hand on Ianto's cheek and kissing him as delicately as possible, showing all the love he could. Ianto smiled into the captain's soft lips as he kissed back, loving the closeness Teyla had tried so hard to destroy.

"Just so you know," Ianto murmured as they parted, "No one could be better than you."

Jack grinned, "You're adorable. I can't wait for you to get out of this place."

"I hate hospitals. I can come out tonight if you use Torchwood to your advantage."

"Really?"

"Sure. I won't be much fun though." Ianto pointed out.

"Ah, come on. You're always fun."

"Well I need a change of clothes."

"No suits for a while."

"Why!?" Ianto moaned like a child who'd been told he couldn't have a toy.

"Because it'll be too painful for you to put on. Shirts yes, suits no."

"You're so mean."

"But you love me anyway."

"God knows why." Ianto teased, "Let's be honest. You want to admire the view of me in something other than a suit."

"...True." Jack chuckled.

"Is Gwen okay?" Ianto sounded more serious as the thought crossed his mind.

"She wishes she'd noticed something was off. She sends her love by the way."

"I'm just glad she's okay."

"And I'm just glad _you're _okay."

"Yeah, yeah. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of here and get some clothes so I can leave. I hate this place."

Jack sighed, "I will, just give me some time with you first."

**_This sucked, big time haha. But anyway, two story Ideas cross my mind. I apologise for not having done much Freedom in a while. I'm tossing that around in my head coming up with ideas. Give me some more time, I'll figure that story out soon. For now, get ready for two newbies "Ellie Maddock" and "A Step Backwards"_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
